


carpe noctem

by ElementOfHeart



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, ExtraOrdinary Wizard Septimus, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Older Characters, Queen Jenna, Romance, Septima, Septima is this pairings name, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementOfHeart/pseuds/ElementOfHeart
Summary: "I don't care about Syrah, Jen." He growled, pulling her against him as he watched her, green irises almost glowing in the moonlight. "And I won't bring myself to feel anything more than platonic for someone I've known for a short time, regardless if we are soul mates. You are, and forever will be, the only one I want to be with in my life." [soulmate au] [septima]





	carpe noctem

**Author's Note:**

> Well guess who came crawling back to this fandom?
> 
> Me. I did. In recent light of the Ask Angie #7 Archive, where Angie Sage herself admitted multiple times to considering having Septimus and Jenna as an actual canonical pair in a later YA novel, the fire I once had for this pairing immediately rekindled. Now it's bursting at the seams at the moment, and I'm hoping to publish a few more works about this pairing before it dies out again from a lack of fics that this book series in general has.
> 
> Anywhoo, hope you guys like this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Septimus Heap, that belongs to Angie Sage, Bloomsbury Publishing and HarperCollins. All characters mentioned in this story are 18+. Thank you.

This was wrong.

She could feel the guilt crawling through her skin and sinking into her insides, the **marke** flaring slightly as a means of reminding her that she wasn't supposed to be doing this. Locking lips and feeling skin against another that wasn't meant to be hers, no matter the intensity of their attraction or the strength of their bond; what they were doing now was forbidden in all sense of the word. The invisible force of destiny even now was trying to pull her away from his arms and into the ones it deemed was right in attempt to correct her malefaction.

To her, however, the only person she could ever truly feel unified with was with him.

"Sep," she whispered, clutching at the mane of wavy blond locks in a desperate attempt to gain some semblance of feeling, gasping as his mouth made its way down her neck and onto her shoulder with hurried need. With a shuffle of her leg, the last of her clothing fell off, and Septimus took advantage it by placing a hand down to her soft hips, shifting her onto his lap before bringing her arm up to plant peppered kisses on her wrist.

By the gods, he loved her so. There was never a moment of doubt that he would do anything for her, love her unlike anyone else in the world and continue to keep her safe from those that wished to harm her. She was his queen, and he was her dutiful protector; the ExtraOrdinary Wizard that, like his previous predecessors, would forever remain side-by-side by the Queen until death should part them.

But there was something else trying to part them—the undeniable draw that she knew all too well would never disappear. And even as he shown his love through the brushes of his deft fingers, making her feel like she could melt under his heated gaze alone, there was still a hidden pain masked beneath it all. His own **marke** was more than likely being provoked by her, and she couldn't bear the thought of leaving him to his tortured devices without at least discussing it.

Though try as he may to deflect it, Jenna wasn't about to let him win her over with pleads or sharp disregards. Not this time.

"We need to talk." She said, though the blond was too wrapped up in the sensations he was feeling to hear the seriousness in her tone.

"Hmm, about what?" He mumbled blithely on her skin, emerald eyes surveying the sight of her flushed skin before looking up to see that her facial expression wasn't matching his own. His eyes flitted in confusion, removing a hand from where it had nearly dipped down to her core and placing it on the bed to support him. "Jenna?"

She almost took her words back. The rational voice in her head, however, told her it needed to be now or never.

"We need to talk about Syrah."

At her words he froze.

"Please, don't. I'd rather not think of her while we're together like this."

"I know you don't want to, but we can't keep ignoring it like some elephant in the room."

"I'm not _ignoring_ it, just saving that conversation for another day."

The young queen shook her head, looking pained. "Septimus, please—"

"I don't care about _Syrah_ , Jen." He growled, pulling her against him as he watched her, green irises almost glowing in the moonlight. His chest rose and fell with each breath, keeping her grounded as he continued fervently, brushing back the loose strands of dark hair from her braid, "And I won't bring myself to feel anything more than platonic for someone I've known for a short time, regardless if we are **soul mates**. You are, and forever will be, the only one I want to be with in my life."

She bit her lip, taking his words in.

The blond had hoped that would be end of it, prayed that they would never speak of this again, but it only got worse when she asked softly, eyes looking at him in a silent plea for him to confide in her, "...did you feel the pull again?"

He sighed. "...I did." He admitted.

It was a powerful thing, a **soul bond**. His attraction towards Syrah had been instantaneous, a forceful connection that had made itself constantly known even after they'd escaped the Isle of Syren. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt in his life, and it wasn't until now that he understood just how intense ignoring it could be...it was no wonder that many pairs decided to stay close to one another like his own parents had. Like Simon and Lucy. Nicko and Snorri.

But Jenna had made it look so _easy_ , to just walk away and love him instead, and reject such a natural cycle of life without fear of immorality. The strong impulses, the constant yearning for your **other's** presences and the struggle of simply being away from them for too long had almost overtaken him; for that one, single moment in his life, all he had thought about was Syrah Syara.

Syrah, Syrah, Syrah.

It dissipated immediately when Jenna's hand had took a hold of his, subconsciously reminding him that he already belonged to another.

Truly, the experience had been terrifying. Even after he couldn't stop shaking, finding it hard to forgive himself for thinking about anyone else but Jenna. Though she'd understood then, even now, as she looked up at him with those violet eyes of hers, it was still a fresh wound that would only become violently re-opened upon hearing her next words.

"Then you know what I mean when I say that it'll only get harder from then, now that she's woken from her coma." Her hand rested on his cheek, gently caressing it as he leaned into her touch. Her voice trembled as she whispered, "I-I don't want that for you, Sep. You've just met her again, a-and you're not even giving her a chance...I think you should talk with her, Sep. To see if, maybe, you'll feel something later down the road—"

He flinched as if struck, jerking away from her hand.

" _What?_ How—how can you _say_ that, Jenna?" He sounded appalled, as if she'd just questioned everything she had ever known about him. But, in a way, she had, and it was the part of him that he'd never thought she'd ever feel doubts about: his love for her. His voice rose slightly as he reminded her vehemently, "We've been together all our lives, given the parts of us that no one else but us have ever seen before! We're practically _married_ , Jen, even if it'll never be recognized!"

The air around them suddenly felt frigid, like a window had been left opened to let the chilly winds from outside enter the chambers.

"It's because I love _you_ that I'm telling you this in the first place!" Jenna's hands balled into fists as her eyes began to prick with tears. "It'll be unbearable on some days, and agonizing for the rest! Even when you think you're finally gaining some semblance of control, it always finds a way to sneak back into your life like a treacherous _snake_!"

Truly, he wanted to let this anger consume him and dictate his next words...but instead he let the hurt wash over, knowing full well that she was right.

Even now, as his hands had been touching every crevice of her body, it had felt like a thousand needles were piercing through him, screaming at him that doing this was an atrocity against the one he was **destined** to be with. Even the **marke** he had on his back had been burning in retaliation to his actions; a severe reprimand for his sins. Though it had toned down significantly since the beginning, it still lingered with every kiss against her skin no matter how good everything else had felt.

And, he remembered somberly as his racing heart began to calm down, that he and Jenna weren't the only ones suffering.

Beetle had taken it hard when Jenna had **renounced** him, on the brink of insanity as he begged—screamed rather, shaking tortuously outside the castle doors—for her mercy, to at least give him the chance to have some form of a relationship with her. Never before had he seen his friend grovel on the feet for anyone, not even against the greatest of terrifying evils. But seeing the animalistic need that Beetle had to simply be near Jenna had opened his eyes to the extreme symptoms that having **soul mate** could do to someone.

And it was obvious now that they were both struggling with it too.

After a quiet moment, Jenna whispered with a sniffle, "I'm...I-I'm not asking that we end this, Sep. I don't think I could handle it if it were to _end,"_ her voice suddenly cracked at the word, "like this, all because of some stupid, **magykal** destiny type of bollocks that got it all wrong."

Her eyes looked up to him, suddenly so, so very tired as she said quietly, "It should've been us, Septimus. _We_ should've been **soul mates** instead."

The blond nodded his head solemnly, though he didn't speak at first.

"It should've been us." He agreed, and even he had a hard time swallowing the painful pill of reality. Though they didn't speak of it much, they both knew that their selfish desires weren't the only thing that was hurting them—they were also destroying the lives of the very people who should've meant the world to them. As it stood, Beetle and Syrah were both still taking the news with indignant fury, hurt and confused over how their supposed **soul mate** could pick anyone else but them.

And they couldn't blame them. If they were in their shoes, they would've felt the exact same way. But the truth was that they had fallen in love long before they'd developed their **markes** , back during the time where they were still trying to jump over the hurdle that was their sibling-like relationship (how silly such a seemingly frightening notion was now, when they weren't even related by blood), and no amount of fate-related **magyk** could destroy it.

They had even tried to marry one another at one point, but there was a severe disapproval of coupling with someone other than your **other** , especially when they were still alive.

Despite her eventual support after initially disapproving of them, even Marcia had suggested that doing so would be political suicide. They'd look down on Jenna despite her virtuous track record as their Queen, and in turn do the same to Septimus as their ExtraOrdinary Wizard. They simply could not break the trust of the ones that they sworn to serve and protect simply for their immoral love, both for their familial ties and **soul mate** status.

It was a devastating blow to their relationship, but they had stuck it out after months of heartfelt discussion and compromise, agreeing that they would simply never wed to anyone else if they couldn't have each other.

They had, however, consummated their secret union when Septimus had given her the same, special-made ring that Hotep-Ra had given Queen Miranda all those centuries ago, newly found after being lost for ages. It was a marriage no one could recognize legally or morally, but it had been enough for them. Everything, even this moment alone, really, was enough for them.

Septimus' hand reached out tentatively towards Jenna's, the latter interlacing their fingers and curling them together. The ring on her finger glimmered in the light, still remaining on her appendage since he'd first put it on. Everyone had always asked about it since then, finding the sight of it rather suspicious, but it was always dismissed as an emblem of the continuous peaceful relations between the Queen and ExtraOrdinary Wizard.

Their hands remaining conjoined was a soothing gesture that helped greatly over the looming cloud of gloominess that they'd created. The ExtraOrdinary Wizard didn't know a single **charm** or **spell** that would make any lingering, disheartening thoughts vanish as quickly and effectively as Jenna's touch did, and for that he mustered a grateful smile, one that Jenna weakly returned.

They remained that way for a while, just staring at each other and memorizing the way the shadows and rays of light from the room had contoured around them.

"You're really great, Jen. Honestly." He said suddenly, breaking their silence. "I hope you know that you mean everything to me. You're the one who cared for me when I was just a mindless sentry boy in the Young Army, and even when I was such a brat, and almost let the Hunter kill you—"

"You didn't trust us then," she reminded him gently, understanding as always, "You were trained to hate wizards in the army, it wasn't your fault."

His jaw clenched. "I regret it all the same. I can't imagine what would've happen if they'd taken you away." He bristled at the thought, frowning deeply. "I'm glad now that the whole experience, as strange and scary as it was, led me to having such a great life. I have a family, a title, friends and mentors who have taught me so much...but you are really the one I should be thanking the most."

Jenna laughed. "You put a lot of work into gaining the last few ones, but I'll be happy to take the credit."

Septimus grinned for the first time in a while. "As you should, princess."

"Hey, that title is Queen now! Show some respect for your ruler!"

"But of course, my queen." He made a mock curtsy despite sitting, and at that the young queen stuck her tongue. It seemed that the blanket of despair had dissipated, and they were back to being their old selves again.

"Well from what people tell me, I _guess_ you're not so bad either." She stated playfully, much to the chagrin of her partner. Though many of her citizens and staff knew her to be a powerful yet gracious leader, it was behind closed doors that she revealed her true self. She hadn't changed very much in her attitude, something Septimus was very grateful for, but the constant weight of responsibilities had made her grow up much quicker than others her age.

Clearing her throat to gain his attention, something the wizard rolled his eyes at, she said simply, "Besides being the only one that was brave enough to face all those tough and scary situations with me, I think you're pretty great on your own too. After all, not everyone can be an amazing and talented wizard like you can, Sep, and that's something you should always be proud of."

"Well that's why we're called _ExtraOrdinary_ Wizards, Jen."

"Stop ruining the moment!"

Septimus snickered, raising his arms in surrender. "Just saying."

" _Say_ anything more and I'll throw this at you!" His lover threatened, grabbing a nearby pillow from the bed and holding it menacingly at him.

"Alright, alright, put the pillow down then!"

Huffing, Jenna finally added, "And besides being a pain even in the _best_ of times," though she was glaring at him as she said it, her eyes flickered to reveal genuine gratitude towards him as she said, "there's no one else I could ever turn to than you. You've always been there for me, and I can't imagine not having you in my life even now as Queen...so thank you for everything, Septimus."

When she had finished, Septimus whistled smoothly.

"Wow, Jen, didn't know you felt that way about me." he smiled cheekily, though it was obvious that he was more than moved by her words, motioning her to come near him. When she did, he gently pulled her towards him, planting a kiss on her lips that had her melting as she embraced him once more. Parting from her lips for a moment, he whispered, "I think...maybe I should _show_ you how I feel about you too."

It was as if the flames of desire had reignited in her at his words alone, and even Septimus felt a stirring in his loins at the thought of making love yet again to the only woman he loved. His eyes considerably darkened when she grounded against his hips, stifling a moan as his hands found it's way to knead gently at her breast, tilting his head to bring her in for a messy kiss.

The topic of Syrah had dampened things quite a bit, but it wouldn't be enough to completely ruin the growing sexual tension just yet.

Speaking of damp...

The young monarch squealed when the blond parted her legs slightly with a knee, finding the glimpse of her wet with need a sight that considerably heightened his arousal. It was a good thing that he'd dismissed the staff for the night, claiming that he was to be guarding the Wizard Tower while they were gone. He and Jenna hadn't been at it for a while now, not with the whole Syrah situation going on, but that issue seemed way past them now, and the ExtraOrdinary Wizard was eager to show his Queen just how much he'd been thinking about her.

The **markes** on them began to heat up as well, but it was quickly lost in the stronger flame of their passion.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been planning to turn this into a lemon, but I thought otherwise. Maybe if I have time into my schedule, I'll probably turn this into a series or even having a one-shot continuation of this (with a lemon, of course).
> 
> But otherwise, thank you all for reading! Please review down below so I know what you thought of it, if you want to see more, and what you've thought of the series so far! I have yet to read TodHunter Moon but I am very looking forward to it soon. :)
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you all have a magykal day. /winks profusely


End file.
